


Finally

by femmefatales



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, whichever you want!
Genre: Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, Inexperienced Spock, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Kirk, the crew ships spirk, uhura and kirk are besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatales/pseuds/femmefatales
Summary: Spock comes out to Kirk, who has been harboring secret feelings for him for months. Uhura convinces an insecure Kirk to take action.





	

The way Spock came out to Kirk was not only wholly unexpected, but completely out of the blue. McCoy had been eyeing a beautiful Orion girl with glowing green skin and fiery red hair and Kirk chuckled, shaking his head at McCoy’s obvious ogling. He turned to Spock, revelling in his blank face and unyielding posture. 

 

“Pretty illogical, isn’t it? That girl could probably coax Bones into doing anything with a shake of her hips. Can’t say I blame him, though.” 

 

“As a homosexual member of the Vulcan species, my capacity to understand Doctor McCoy’s fascination with females is limited.”

 

“Yes, that's-- Hold on a minute,” Kirk’s speech slowed as he processed Spock’s words. “As a what?”

 

“I believe my volume was more than audible, Captain.” 

 

Kirks’ head spun. “What? You're a homosexual?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“How-- Since when?!” 

 

“Since birth, although I was not aware of my sexual orientation until I reached age twenty-three point 6, in Terran years.” 

 

“And you didn't think to tell me? Until now?” 

 

“I considered it, however after meditation I concluded that my sexual identity could pose no interference in my duties. Was I incorrect, Captain?” Only now did Spock seem somewhat concerned. “Is this an issue?”

 

Kirk scoffed. “What is this, the 21st century? Of course it's fine with me. I suppose, as your Captain and friend I just wish you would have let me know.” 

 

Spock was silent for a moment, lips pressed together and cold eyes locked on Kirk’s.

 

“I fail to grasp the significance of this matter, although I can comprehend your emotional response.”

 

Kirk bit back the urge to question his First Officer further. How did Spock figure it out? Had he been with another man? Did he...find Kirk attractive? 

 

Kirk massaged his temples and immediately discarded the thought. Of course Spock would never be attracted to him, why would he? Someone as illogical and emotional as Kirk would in Spock's mind be a terrible option for a mate. 

 

“You're dismissed, Mr. Spock.” 

 

Spock nodded curtly and returned to his duties. 

 

~  
Spock’s behavior began to change only days after he had made Kirk aware of his sexual preference. Kirk hated it. Spock was clearly making an effort to avoid him; he had been rejecting his countless chess match offers and spending almost every minute of his free time in the laboratory or in his quarters, meditating. All interactions between the two of them were purely professional. Kirk missed Spock, missed their banter and conversations. Most of all, Kirk missed the almost-undetectable smile in Spock’s eyes whenever he cracked a joke.

 

Kirk made it his mission to discover why Spock had changed. He had tried and failed to corner Spock on multiple occasions, so he resorted to an obvious confrontation on the bridge after their shift. 

 

“Spock!” Kirk bellowed, practically sprinting in order to make it through the turbolift doors. “HOLD ON!!” 

 

Spock did not even look up; it seemed as though he didn't even acknowledge Kirk's presence. And that stung a little. More than a little. Kirk made it inside the lift despite the small timeframe, however, and only then did Spock stiffen and meet his eyes. 

 

“What can I do for you, Captain?” Spock asked, eyes a dark wall. His words were sharp around the edges, almost acidic, and suddenly Kirk was deeply regretting his choice to chase after Spock. 

 

“I need...I need you to tell me what's upsetting you. What I did wrong.” 

 

Spock raised an inquisitive eyebrow. “I am unsure as to what you are referring.” 

 

“Oh come on,” Kirk grumbled, trying and failing to sound angry. “Don’t play dumb! I know when you’re upset. You’re my best friend.” Kirk flushed almost immediately, embarrassment creeping up his spine. He had never used that term to describe Spock before, and he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable, didn’t want to--

 

“I am grateful for your companionship. However I assure you that I am not emotionally compromised, nor will I ever be,” Spock said. For the majority of the sentence Spock was expressionless, however Kirk noticed an impossibly subtle waver in Spock’s voice towards the end. 

 

“I thought Vulcan’s didn’t lie,” Kirk said, confused and still wallowing in his own worries. 

 

“We do not,” Spock began, and Kirk knew he was in for a speech of some sort. “However I am half human, therefore this evolutionary phenomenon was not passed down to me genetically.”

 

“Wait…” Kirk’s eyebrows knit together as he tried to see through the absurdly thick barrier that was Spock’s mental wall. “So you’re admitting that you are emotionally compromised?”

 

“I am not. I was simply answering your question. My intent was purely educational.” 

 

“Sure, Spock. But, hey, if it’s something I did I really would like to know how to make it better.” 

 

Spock sighed quietly, and then spoke. The sheer venom in his tone stunned Kirk into silence. “Captain, I request that you cease your interrogating and return to your place on the bridge.” 

 

Kirk opened his mouth for a moment and then closed it. “I understand, Mr. Spock. But if you change your mind and decide that you want to talk about it, my quarters are always open to you.” 

 

Before Spock could protest, Kirk pushed the ‘Open Doors” button on the lift and walked out. 

 

~

 

Somehow Kirk ended up flopped on Uhura’s bed, sighing and blowing a strand of golden hair from his face. 

 

“And that’s what happened,” He concluded, looking up at his friend hopelessly. Nyota chuckled, green hoop earrings glinting in the dim light of her quarters. 

 

“Why are you laughing?” Kirk asked, feeling a petty pang of betrayal.

 

“I’m sorry, Captain. It’s just...may I speak out of term?”

 

“Yes, Uhura. You may.” 

 

“Well, I think you might have a crush.” 

 

Suddenly Kirk’s throat went dry. “You can tell?” 

 

“Yes. It’s painfully obvious, actually. Pavel--I mean Chekov and I were discussing it the other day. We both think that you should talk to him.” 

 

“I…” Kirk swallowed his denial, his embarrassment. “That still doesn’t solve my problem! He’s mad, Nyota. I angered him. And I have no idea what I did!”

 

Nyota laughed again, absurdly beautiful, all white teeth and glinting brown eyes. “Angered him? Quite the contrary, Captain. I think he feels the same way. He’s just having trouble dealing with it, in his own Vulcan-esque way. And if you talk to him about it, your problem just might be solved.” 

 

“No,” Kirk said, somewhat scandalized. “That’s impossible. I know he’s into men, but not me. Never me.” 

 

“And why is that, Jim? For someone with an ego you’re sure doubting yourself. You’re a great Captain, a loyal friend, and you also happen to be gorgeous.” 

 

Kirk smiled for the first time in what felt like forever. He laughed heartily, chest filled with a sudden warmth. “Why thank you, Lieutenant. You’re not so bad yourself. Do you really think I have a chance? With Spock?”

 

“I do. And most of the crew agree, if I may say so.”

 

“You all talked about this?” 

 

Now it was Nyota’s turn to be embarrassed. She avoided Kirk’s eyes and nodded. “Well, yes. During your lunch breaks we get bored sometimes, and naturally you’re the main topic--” 

 

Kirk shook his head warily. “This damn crew,” He mumbled halfheartedly. “Spreading slander about their Captain.” 

 

~

 

It took Kirk days to pluck up the courage to confront Spock. Normally, Kirk would have no problem asking someone if they were attracted to him. Normally, men, women and other intelligent life forms were mere objects to him, sexual escapades to conquer. Normally, Kirk would try to hit it and quit it, using his suave smile and tight clothing to obtain what he wanted. 

 

But this? This was completely different and Kirk was unsure. He thought that perhaps it had something to do with the fact that Spock was also his best friend? No, no. That wasn’t it. Kirk shrugged it off, throat clicking nervously as he made his way over to the bridge for his shift. His standard-issue boots clumped rather obnoxiously as he marched down the hall in an attempt to appear proud and prepared. However, while he waved at each flighty Cadet and Intern, all Kirk could think about was what was going to happen after his shift; after six straight hours of alien diplomacy and navigation. A typical day on the Enterprise. Kirk clenched his fist, determined. He would tell Spock the moment they were ready to retire for the night. 

 

As the Captain entered the bridge, the team nodded to him and gave him swift, professional greetings. Kirk repressed the urge to snort; these were the same hooligans who had nothing better to do than gossip about him. Typical, Kirk thought as he took a seat in the captain’s chair. 

 

“You ready, men?” Kirk said. Nyota shot him an icy glare. “And women! Today we’re investigating one of the last unknown planets in our galaxy. Right now it’s called P620 but I say we should coin a name ourselves after we find out who the hell is inhabiting it. Mr. Spock, any suggestions?” 

 

Spock did not even look up from his tricorder. “There is no logical benefit to ‘naming’ the planet, Captain. It is hardly necessary.” 

“Party pooper as usual I see. What about you, Chekov?” 

 

Chekov seemed to shrink from Kirk’s question, however after a moment he grinned boyishly. 

 

“Um, how about Russia Two?”

 

“No. Anyone else?” 

 

Crickets. 

 

“Alright, alright. I get it. You guys want me to get on with it. So, we’re going to beam down there and take a good look around. Without breaking any non-interference policies, of course. Scotty and Bones, you’re coming with me. Spock, Chekov and Uhura, you’re staying here and keeping us out of trouble.” 

 

~

 

To Kirk’s pleasant surprise, the mission had not been challenging. The aliens, very intelligent and (thankfully) unarmed, were neither hostile nor friendly. If anything, they were alarmed, but Kirk had worked it out and somehow coaxed them into joining the Federation. 

 

What mattered was that they were back in one piece, albeit covered in mud and scrapes from the planet’s dense, moist forests. Purple leaves, Kirk remembered with a small smile. 

 

Once the post-transport adrenaline wore off, however, Kirk’s stomach plummeted. Spock. He was supposed to tell him now, wasn’t he? Kirk grumbled to himself. If he could run a goddamn Starship then he could tell his First Officer that he was attracted to him.

 

“Mr. Spock? Meet me in my quarters for a debriefing of our next mission. You have a special job so you’re going to need preparation.” 

 

Kirk could have sworn that Chekov and Uhura exchanged amused looks as he walked out. 

 

~

 

At exactly ten past 9, there was a succinct knock on the door of Kirk’s quarters. He’d been lounging around shirtless in PJ pants reading weaponry manuals. Without thinking, he bounded over to the door and pushed the unlock button. 

 

“Come in.”

 

Suddenly Spock was standing in front of him, looking down at Kirk with frosty eyes. And then, after taking in Kirk’s disheveled appearance, he seemed to stand even more rigidly than Kirk thought was possible. 

 

“Oh, uh, sorry. Thought you wouldn’t mind.” 

 

“Your current appearance has nothing to do with our planned meeting, so I actually do not ‘mind’, Captain.” 

 

“”Oookay. Well, um, come in,” Kirk’s face paled, inwardly cringing at the amount of “uhs” and “ums” he’d been using in the last few minutes. In this moment it seemed to Kirk that every ounce of charm he once had had disintegrated into dust. 

 

Spock nodded curtly and did as told, looking everywhere but Kirk’s eyes. That was discouraging, to say the least. 

 

“I...Well, the truth is I didn’t call you here to talk about tomorrow’s mission. It’s easy stuff, actually.” 

 

Spock’s eyes narrowed, finally meeting Kirk’s own. “Please elaborate.” 

 

Kirk was silent for a moment, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. God, he thought. Since when am I a literal blushing schoolgirl? 

 

“It’s. Uh. I...I’m sorry if this makes you uncomfortable and I hope this doesn’t cause any problems, but Nyota and apparently the whole damn crew wanted me to do this so--”

 

“Captain, I have a substantial amount of work to complete this evening.” 

 

Kirk cleared his throat. “Right. Yeah. What I wanted to tell you is that...I, um, have a thing for you.” 

 

Spock raised an inquisitive eyebrow. “And what ‘thing’ are you referring to?” 

 

Kirk groaned, placing his head in his hands. “A thing! You know! I’m attracted to you!” 

 

Spock was quiet now, suddenly staring at Kirk with an almost-frightening intensity in his gaze. “Multiple categories of attraction exist within the realm of intelligent lifeforms, Jim. I am unsure as to which you are referencing. Shall I remind you of the differences between Platonic, Intellectual, Sensual, Sexual, and Romantic attraction? Or will you specify before I must do so?” 

 

Kirk’s eyes widened, suddenly taken aback. “What--well, I guess I’d have to say all of them? More specifically those last three?” 

 

When Spock said nothing, only continuing to bore two holes in Kirk’s head. Calculating, calculating. Almost like a computer. A very sexy, warm computer who was now very close to invading Jim’s personal space. 

 

“And this...attraction is a fact you are confident of?” Spock asked, tone level.

 

“Yes. Or I wouldn’t be telling you.” 

 

“I see. That is indeed logical.” 

 

Spock seemed for a moment as though he was about to walk out and leave Kirk to sulk alone in his quarters for the next few hours. He was already dreaming about his therapy session with Uhura. 

 

“Well then I suppose it could do no harm for me to inform you of the mutuality of this attraction.” 

 

Kirk’s mouth fell open slightly at Spock’s words. “No way. There’s no way.” 

 

“I assure you, Jim, that I speak the truth.” 

 

“Oh,” Kirk breathed, trying and failing to repress the grin that was practically making his cheeks ache. “Awesome.” 

 

Spock frowned, giving Kirk a onceover. Kirk could have swore that there was a slight green flush high on his sharp cheekbones. “I...am unfamiliar with how to proceed.” 

 

“Proceed?” Kirk giggled, giddy from relief. “I don’t care, I’m just--Thank God.” 

 

Spock continued to be silent. 

 

“Please tell me how to proceed.” 

 

Kirk’s laughter faltered as he realized what exactly Spock was asking. “Oh. Have you never…? Woah. Okay. Well, to start, you can kiss me. If you want. ”

“I see. This I am familiar with.” 

 

And then Spock cupped Jim’s cheek, tentatively, and Kirk shivered at the gentleness in his touch. He sighed; it was as if he was in a dream. Spock’s fingers ghosted over his lips and Kirk felt woozy.

 

His brain buzzed as Spock’s plush lips met his own. Spock’s mouth was warm and more insistent than Kirk would have thought and it was so much, so overwhelming, because Spock smelled so good, so clean, and the weight of his body felt so right.

 

“Finally,” Kirk whispered against Spock’s lips and pushed him onto the bed. 

 

“Indeed, Captain. Finally.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This fic was a lot of fun to write. I know it's very silly and I did not edit it so some parts might be a little awkwardly written. With college apps I don't really have time to beta/edit, so thank you for putting up with it! I'm such a sucker for mutual!pining and I decided to write a Spirk based off of this. I hope that you enjoyed and comments/kudos are always appreciated.  
> And as always at the end of my fics I will ask if anyone has any prompts. Comment them below if you'd like to see me write something specific! I can write spirk(obviously), McCoy/Chekov, Sulu/Chekov, any harry potter ship, and ANY FEMMESLASH PAIRING from literally any fandom. They can be smutty or fluffy or whatever you want. Comment and let me know!!! After I finish your request I will gift the work to you.  
> Love, femmefatales


End file.
